


Bite Me

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I mean i don't know Auba might as be a vampire in real life too, M/M, Marco is injured, Vampire Sex, Vampires, and vampire pheromones, auba has fangs instead, don't ask?, fluff?, i just wanted something aggressively angst free, i think its oddly sweet sex though, like bloodplay applies here i think, so i wrote vampire crack instead, then this will be canon compliant, though there's technically no knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Not all vampires suck blood! Some vampires suck dick. Auba sucks both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For my dearest transfer angst partner, mariothellama. This is not what I meant when I said I was writing you fic and was largely just inspired by [this post.](https://manaholic-mongolian.tumblr.com/post/162313531626/jarritossome-vampires-suck-dick) However, what I am actually writing for you is going to take longer and is not as aggressively angst-free as I would have preferred. So here's an angst-free crack interlude lol

Marco startles when Auba’s lips touch his nape, he relaxes back into Auba eventually and lets him kiss into the crook of his neck. Auba brushes his nose gently there and Marco can feel him inhale against his skin.

 

‘You know I can’t let you drink today, the club physio is going to supervise rehab tomorrow.’ He tries to sound as annoyed as he can possibly muster but Marco is already starting to get hard and he’s wearing sweats so Auba will catch his lies in a second.

 

‘But I like you all needy and pliant.’ Auba whispers, sultry, into his ear, gently brushing his hands over his stomach. Marco can feel the slight brush of Auba’s fangs against the shell of his ear and hopes that Auba doesn’t catch his knees buckling slightly.

 

Damnit, he needs to be stronger than this.

 

‘Auba,’ he says warningly, ‘I can’t fuck up rehab tomorrow because of blood loss.’

 

‘Fine. You’re the one who gets all jealous when I drink from other people.’ Auba says crossly, ‘besides, I didn’t come to suck your blood today.’ Auba turns him around so that they’re facing each other and he’s pouting exaggeratedly, hurt at being misunderstood so completely, ‘I came to suck your dick, so that you stop stressing about performing well tomorrow.’

 

_Oh_

 

Auba picks him up bridal style and Marco protests, hates how Auba can manhandle him so easily and how it reminds him that he’s injured. Auba laughs at him him but he apologizes when he lays him down on the couch, runs a gentle hand down his knee, where his scars are still healing.

 

Auba looks at him with such tenderness that Marco feels all his layers of pretense come apart.

 

‘I want to feel close to you.’ He sighs as Auba rubs his thighs gently, fingers curling inside.

 

Auba leans up to kiss him and Marco holds him close by his nape, tries to pull Auba on top and Auba comes as close as he can manage but can’t quite join him on the couch without fear of hurting him.

 

Marco sighs again when Auba pulls back, ‘Tomorrow I promise,’ he kisses down Marco’s stomach, traces the outline of his cock with his tongue through Marco’s sweats, ‘after you’ve passed test day with flying colors, I’ll drink from you and then fuck you after to celebrate.’

 

Marco’s breath catches at Auba’s words.

 

Marco found out that Auba was a vampire a few months after they started dating when Marco had caught him stuck to another man and Auba had no choice other than to explain his special dietary needs.

 

Marco hadn’t known what to do with that secret at first. Then Auba had shyly suggested that he drink from Marco.

 

And now they’re here, a year later, where it’s still kind of weird that drinking blood is a common part of their foreplay but that doesn’t stop Marco from being super into it. There’s a heady quality to Auba biting him, a sharp pain at first followed by a hazy lightness - it’s not unlike being high and it drives Marco crazy when Auba fucks him through it.

 

Marco wants it today too and is glad that Auba has enough self control not to give in to Marco’s needy whimpers.

 

It’s hard to be too disappointed though when Auba wraps his lips around Marco’s cock, using his tongue to trace the underside before swallowing down. Marco fists Auba’s hair and pulls as Auba bobs his head faster and faster. Marco gets louder the closer Auba takes him to climax and then Auba pulls off, smiles sweetly at him when Marco whines and tries to pull him back.

 

Auba releases his fangs, tempting Marco, looking at him directly as he wraps his fingers around his cock. Auba then gently bites the insides of his thighs, soft enough to not puncture skin but hard enough for Marco to feel it, lose his mind over the promise it entails.

 

Marco comes, his toes curling, Auba supports his injured knee as Marco’s body convulses with his climax.

 

‘Don’t hurt yourself.’ Auba says chuckling, gently massaging over the muscles of his calf.

 

Marco kicks Auba’s shoulder with his good foot, ‘Stop seducing me with your supernatural powers then.’

 

‘I didn’t need my supernatural powers to seduce you.’ Auba sounds smug and Marco wants to argue but he also wants to get laid tomorrow.

 

‘No, you really didn’t.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post physio vampire sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mariothellama's 70 million euro fragile heart

Auba can tell Marco is in a bad mood the moment he comes home. Marco sets his bags down in the entryway and hobbles to the couch in his crutches. He plops down with a sigh.

 

‘How’d it go?’ He asks cautiously and Marco sighs again, more dramatically this time.

 

‘Passed with flying colors, physio says I’m ahead of schedule.’

 

‘But?’

 

‘But I could stand on the balls of my feet for only three seconds, I managed five, two days ago.’

 

Sometimes Auba wants to smack Marco, he opts to pinch his nose instead, ‘You’re not rushing rehab this time, no matter how much you want to play before winter break.’

 

‘Easy for you to say, you heal like an immortal being.’

 

Auba knows that Marco is jealous of that, it’s a contention in their relationship that Auba would rather not let foster.

 

‘I’m proud of you babe, even two seconds short, you’re amazing. More amazing than I’ll ever be, you know that.’ Auba says, inching close to Marco and nibbling on his ears.

 

‘That’s not true,’ Marco says, ‘you’re spectacular.’

 

Auba hums as he turns Marco’s head to kiss him on the mouth, ‘Don’t argue with your elders,’ he whispers against Marco’s lips and Marco gasps, tongue flicking out to trace the uneven lines of Auba’s teeth. Auba lets his canines extend just a little, letting Marco feel the pointed ends against his tongue. Auba enjoys how Marco trembles with anticipation, before retracting them back in and kissing Marco fully on the mouth, needy and desperate, pouring out how he’s been feeling into it. This is the first time, they’ve managed to get close to having sex since Marco’s injury.

 

He puts one hand on Marco’s thigh so Marco can’t move his injured knee before biting him on his neck, make little indents to trace a hickey into, likes that summers allow him to be possessive like this, mark Marco as his own as much as he wishes to.

 

‘Auba,  _ please _ .’ Marco whispers, body tense, straining for some release and Auba gets up from the couch pulls Marco up and carries him. Marco holds him close with both his arms wrapped around his shoulder and Auba has his hands supporting Marco’s thigh just where the brace ends. Marco usually protests being carried, but they’re closer than they’ve managed to get for weeks. Marco is a solid, comforting weight against him.

 

Marco gently rubs his cock against Auba’s stomach and Auba has half a mind to prop him against a wall and fuck him just like this. It won’t be hard, Auba isn’t quite strong enough to lift cars with one hand, but Marco’s slender form is short change to the capacities of his immortal body.

 

But Marco wants to be bitten, Auba can feel his own thirst pooling in the pit of his stomach, almost indistinguishable from his raw desire for  _ Marco _ , not just his blood.

 

Marco is going to kill him if he gets blood on the wall though. Like actually plunge a knife into him since Auba can’t die anyway, so he resists, takes Marco to their bedroom, keeping up with Marco’s frantic kisses.

 

He lays Marco down gently, works on getting the brace off to pull off Marco’s pants. Marco urges him to take off his clothes as well and Auba complies as Marco slowly pushes his sweats past his knees. Once Auba is completely naked, he helps Marco pull the sweats past his ankles and picks up the brace again.

 

Marco stops him, ‘No way, I’m not fucking you with the brace on.’

 

‘I’m not fucking you without it.’ Auba counters and there’s a moment where Auba is actually afraid that Marco will call the whole thing off, declare that they’re just not going to have sex while he’s in the brace and then doggedly stick to his stubborn words for the next three months.

 

But Marco deflates, letting Auba put the brace back on, muttering, ‘fucking weird kinks.’

 

‘No weirder than  _ yours. _ ’ He replies as he finishes putting the final pieces of velcro in place, climbs over him to bite him gently on his collarbone. Marco pulls his face up to kiss him, curling his fingers into his hair, holding his face in place as he kisses down Auba’s jaw, teeth scraping slightly against his skin and Auba struggles to hold himself above Marco, keep his weight off him.

 

Marco pulls him down, the same time that he bites his shoulder and Auba let’s go, falling on top of Marco, crushing him into the bed, unable to resist the feel of Marco’s teeth, blunt and human, digging into him.

 

Marco bites harder and Auba grunts from the pain of it, stomach curling with the heat spurred on by the knowledge that Marco wants to mark him as his own too.

 

‘Easy, easy, woodpecker.’ Auba says and Marco laughs, looking up at him mischievously.

 

‘Like it’s not going to heal within the hour.’ He responds, pouting. It will heal within the hour and Auba knows that Marco is going to trace the mark he’s made with his fingers and lips for as long as it’s there.

 

Auba grabs the lube and some towels they keep prepared in the bedside table for spills. He lubes up his fingers, gently tracing Marco’s hole before breaching him with one digit. Marco moans into his mouth and Auba kisses him through his preparation. 

 

Marco likes being fucked while Auba feeds but today with his limited motility they are going to compromise. He pulls Marco up to sit on the bed when he’s satisfied with his prep and props some pillows underneath his knee as he settles behind him. 

 

Marco moans as Auba scents him. This part of his nature embarrasses him a little, how animalistic he gets when he feeds. He was so nervous the first time but Marco had loved him through all of it. A fierce sort of feeling takes over him, of love and possession; he grips Marco’s waist hard and gives in completely.

 

Auba inhales Marco’s scent deeply, zeroing in on the rush of blood just underneath, Marco becomes all but a network of blood vessels to him in this moment, his canines extend unbidden and he’s biting Marco even before he’s made the decision to. He feels the warmth rush against his lips for a second before he’s lapping it up.

 

Marco’s hands clasp over his, his nails biting into his hands, bringing Auba’s attention to the fact that this hurts the receiver, quite badly for a second before the chemicals set in, dulling the pain, amping up the pleasure. 

 

It’s always hard to stop, with anyone but this is  _ Marco. _

 

And Marco makes everything both harder and easier.

 

Auba is on the edges of his consciousness now, fighting to remember that this is the love of his life and not just any other prey.

 

Auba could stay in this moment forever, his entire body buzzing with the sweet taste of Marco’s blood, how it seems to satisfy not just his thirst but every single desire that Auba has ever seemingly had. 

 

Marco’s body is completely at his mercy, the bite affects most prey in this way, renders them powerless against him but it seems to affect Marco so much  _ more _ . Marco is just so trusting, so ready to give himself up to Auba and Auba holds that responsibility dearer than his own unending life.

 

Auba retracts his fangs, when he’s full and he hears Marco breathe in sharply. Marco leans back against him completely and Auba gently cleans up the blood, wipes his own mouth before laying Marco back down on the bed, the towel pressed to the bite, the wound will close up in a few minutes and the puncture marks disappear in a few hours. 

 

The bites always heal fast but he doesn’t really know if it extends to other parts of Marco’s body when Auba feeds. Auba knows that Marco hopes it does and Auba does too.

 

Marco is looking at him through hooded eyes and Auba leans over him, nuzzling the side of his face, he loves how sensitive Marco is in these moments, gasping and whimpering at every touch and kiss.

 

Auba’s kisses leave Marco’s lips pink and fills his mouth with the metallic taste of blood. Auba had kissed him the first time, high off the feeding, without fully realizing that blood doesn’t taste quite as good to Marco as it does to Auba. He was scared that he’s finally scared Marco off but Marco had looked thoughtful and told him it wasn’t bad.

 

Auba is filled with an uncomparable happiness at seeing Marco’s mouth smeared with blood, at seeing him accept Auba and how things are with him. He always tries to wipe as much blood away as he can but Marco enthusiastically kissing him despite what remains, fills him with a warmth altogether different from the one he gets from feeding.

 

He lifts Marco’s good foot and wraps it around his back. The angle is a little awkward but it doesn’t matter when he pushes in, Marco holds him close with more strength than Auba thinks he should have left and there’s a litany of his name on Marco’s lips.

 

Auba is sensitive too, tries to tamp down on his fervor, the slow pace feels infinitely more intense, Marco’s heat spreading through him, from the core of his belly to the stretch of Marco’s walls around him.

 

Auba is too close already and he jerks Marco off hoping that he gets there before Auba. They come almost at the same time, Auba a second before Marco, his face cupped between Marco’s hands, Marco biting desperately at his lips.

 

Auba remembers to roll off him before collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion, Marco whines at him.

 

‘You didn’t pull out!’ he wails.

 

Auba tries to care but he’s too content, ‘I  _ told _ you, we should use condoms even if I can’t carry diseases, I can’t control it when I’m fucking.’ This happens more often than Auba intends to and Marco complains every single time.

 

Marco beams suddenly as though his ass isn’t leaking Auba’s come onto their bed, maybe it’s because cleaning duty is all on Auba now.

 

‘I make you lose control, huh?’ And Marco’s entire face looks soft and doughy and so,  _ so  _ stupid and Auba is just so,  _ so  _ weak against it.

 

‘Yeah, yeah. Your three hundred year old vampire boyfriend comes like a teenager when he fucks and feeds from you’ Auba says with a roll of his eyes.

 

Marco grins happily.

 

Auba can’t help grinning happily back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some love if you liked it especially since its weird vampire sex and im insecure

**Author's Note:**

> So, um? I didn't write the blood sucking vampire sex just yet? Cause what are your opinions on it? especially the person for whom I've written the fic, mariothellama, i wasn't sure if you'd be squicked by it.
> 
> LOL, you guys can let me know if you want a continuation - like post physio vampire sex continuation. what has become my life? 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and i've got [the tumblr](https://manaholic-mongolian.tumblr.com/) although its mostly BVB angst and Sergio Ramos rn


End file.
